Support is requested to continue the research of our group in the Division of Cutaneous Biology. These projects include: Comparative studies of cutaneous and genital sensory nerves in man, nonhuman primates and other mammals; morphological and pharmacological studies of the autonomic innervation of cutaneous appendages; comparative and experimental melanogenesis in nonhuman primates; studies of the specific laser pulse injury and repair of the skin of fish and mammals, using both transmission and scanning electron microscopy; immunological and chemotherapeutic control of melanoma and tumorigenicity in vitro, the control of pigmentation on a molecular basis; and study of induced tumors in nonhuman primates. Studies will continue on all aspects of the structure and function of skin with emphasis on the aging sequences in human skin. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Dimond, R.L. and Montagna, W., 1976. Histology and cytochemistry of human skin. XXXVI. The nose and lips. Arch. Dermatol., in press. Montagna, W. Nonhuman Primates in Biomedical Research. (The Third of the Wesley W. Spink Lectures on Comparative Medicine, Carlton College and the University of Minnesota, October, 1975). I. Adventures in Biomedical Investigations. II. The Natural Life of the Primates. III. Primate Behavior. IV. Diseases Common to Monkeys and Man. University of Minnesota Press, Minneapolis. (1976), in press.